Nijiko Rosa
is one of the Cures in Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure. She is the princess of Pink Kingdom. Her alter ego is '' Her catchphrase is Appearance Personality She is selfless, cheerful and strong. She has a strong heart which never gives up. Even after having lost Yume in her fight against Royal Black, she was able to keep smiling after having met Kara and all the others. Thanks to Midori, she became a little bit serious and intelligent. History History She is the daughter of ''Arc-en-ciel. But the day of her birth, the members of Noir attacked the Queen Palace to try to capture Rosa. But Arc-en-ciel who didn't want to lose her child sent her with Flower to the Pink Kingdom so she can becomes the new princess of this kingdom. But in this passage, there was a wind created by Royal Black who separated Flower and Rosa who was sent on earth. While Sanpai Yuko admired a beautiful rainbow with her husband, a light falls from this rainbow towards them. It was Rosa. She had in herher hands a small pink heart where is written "Nijiko Rosa". Yuko and her husband decided to adopt her and to call her "Nijiko Rosa" Becoming friend with Yume One day while she was walking in the street, she slid and she fell. A girl smiles to her, gives her a lollipop and tells her: "Be careful! Onee-Chan " And then she took her on the hand and told her " return with me! Onee-Chan ". When they got back Rosa met Yume, the sister of Kana, who insisted to Rosa to dinner with them. Since this day, Yume and Rosa become real friend thanks to Kana. Becoming a Cure One day, Yutsuna took Kana's heart in front of Yume and Rosa who were very angry. Suddenly, two fairies came down from nowhere to protect both girls who didn't accept to leave. Suddenly, a pink light and a purple one shine from the pink heart of Rosa and from the star of Yume. Without hesitation, they transformed into Pretty Cure. They fought at the beginning then Rosa chose the pink color because she wanted to protect the love between Kana and Yume. As for Yume, she chose the purple color because she wanted to protect the dream of her younger sister.They always fought together until the fight against Royal Black arrives. Pretty Cure had given their best to beat him. But he was much stronger. He imprisoned Purple into a dark world. But Cure Pink continued to fight to take revenge. And thanks to the powers of Arc-en-ciel and Flower who sacrificed for helping Cure Pink, she uses "Rainbow Heart Crystal" and she was able to imprison Royal Black into the Crystal Noir. But Rosa who felt so alone for having lost Yume, decided to never become Pretty Cure again. Rebirth of Cure Pink In the episode 1, Rosa meets Color who was badly hurt. She treated her well and took care of her. Color asked to Rosa to go with her to Pink Kingdom. Even if she knew that accepting this request will remind her of many pain memories, she accepted. There, Rosa heard a girl cried. She puts herself directly in Rosa's arms by saying: " my beautiful kingdom! It disappeared ". It was Kara, the princess of Blue Kingdom. Suddenly the members of Noir appeared. Kara asks to Rosa to go and protect herself while she fights against them as Cure Blue. When Blue and Color was in danger, Rosa decided to transform into Pretty Cure. Cure Pink "My color shines in your heart filled with love, Cure Pink!" 私の色は、愛に満ちたあなたの心に輝き.キュアピンク! Watashi no iro wa, ai ni michita anatanokokoroni kagayaki. Kyua Pinku Cure Pink (キュアピンク Kyua Pinku) is Rosa's alter ego. She is considered the leader of Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure, whose symbol is the heart, while her theme color is pink. When she transforms into Cure Pink, She gains more strength and power and never hesitates about using it to help her friends. Alone, Cure Pink can perform the Pink Heart Storm, when her power get upgraded with Pretty Heart, she uses Glitter Heart Storm. Before the end of the season, only six girls can do the Glitter Colors Explosion. And at the end of the season, she can perform Arc-en-ciel Shower with all the girls Transformation Rainbow Pad gets up and surrounds Rosa with a pink light then it opens. Rosa takes the small pink heart and said " Precure Princess Change … Rainbow Form ". A rainbow surrounds the hand, her feet, her body. And there, her gloves, her hair, her dress, her shoes appear. Then she slides of a rainbow and recites her introduction speech Colorful Cure Pink Colorful Cure Pink is the upgraded form that Cure Pink attains in episode 47. The Pretty Fairies are required for this transformation upgrade. The seven Pretty Fairies Heart to Fire combined to become "Arc-en-ciel-sama" to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Arc-en-ciel Shower. Attacks * Pink Heart Storm 'She raises her hand "Color of Rainbow " and there the Rainbow Bracelet appears then a heart surrounds the enemy. * [[Glitter Heart Storm|'Glitter Heart Storm]]' '''This attack can't be used only with Princess Palace. She puts the pink heart in Princess Palace and then, Pretty Heart, a small fairy enters to the pink room where was the source of the power of Cure Pink and after that, she says "Power of Pretty Cure … Light Pink" * 'Glitter Colors Explosion is Cure Pink's group attack that she perform with Cure Blue, Cure Yellow, Cure Green, Cure Purple and Cure Orange (But only since Cure Orange has belonged to the groupRRPC31 * [[Arc-En-Ciel Shower|'''Arc-En-Ciel Shower]]' '''is Cure Pink's second group attack that she performs with Cure Blue, Cure Green, Cure Yellow, Cure Purple, Cure Orange and Cure Red, where she needs to be in her Colorful Mode * [[Rainbow Heart Storm|'Rainbow Heart Storm']]' is the upgraded version of Pink Heart Srorm appearing on episode 12, (Flashback). She raises her hand "All the colors of Rainbow " and there the Rainbow Bracelet appears then a rainbow heart surrounds the enemy. Relationships '''Murasakino Yume is one of Rosa's closest friends. They fought together before their last fight against Royal Black. When Yume was defeated, Rosa despaired and felt alone. But one day, Rosa was in danger, so, Yume sacrificed to save her. Umino Kara She is one of her precious friends. Kara always helps her with the studies. She knows how to cheer Rosa up. Kiaki Midori Their relation was a little tense at the beginning: Midori hated the childish side of Rosa. But after having known her well, Midori begins to adore her. However, during the fights, Cure Pink and Cure Green are perfectly in harmony. Songs Rosa's voice actor, Uegaki Hinata, has participated in several image songs for the characters she voices. Etymology : Niji ''(虹) means "Rainbow" and ''Ko (子) means "child". Together, Nijiko (虹子) means "The child of the rainbow" 'Rosa '(ローザRōza) An obvious reference to her color theme. Her name is Spanish word Rosa which means Pink. Her name is written in the katakana writing system, which is primarily used for writing non-Japanese words. Trivia *Rosa shares her voice with Refi from Go! Princess Precure *She is the second Pretty Cure who does not know her birthday and star sign. *Rosa is the .....Cure to have her given name in Katakana preceded by Love Ellen, Ako, Mana, Towa and Riko *Rosa is the fifth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana, Madoka Aguri and Aino Megumi *Cure Lovely is the only main Cure in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! who is shown receiving her powers for the first time. Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune all received their powers without it being shown in any episode. *Cure Pink is the first lead cure who is shown receiving her powers for the first time not in the first episode but in episode 11 (flashback) *Rosa is also the fifth Pretty Cure to be bad at the English subject. *Rosa is the first Pink Cure who is a princess. *